


Из Рошара с любовью / From Roshar with Love

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Ink Pens, Other, Paper Craft, Postcards, WTF Kombat 2021, Watercolors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: Набор открыток.A set of postcards.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: челлендж





	Из Рошара с любовью / From Roshar with Love

Vinebuds and lifespren / Камнепочки с лозами и спрены жизни

Joyspren and windspren / Спрены радости и ветра

Lait vinebuds and lifespren / Камнепочки с лозами и спрены жизни

Parshendi wind chimes with seashells / Музыка ветра паршенди с ракушками

Parshendi flute, brushes, seashells and scalespray fruits / Флейта паршенди, кисти, ракушки и плоды чешуецвета

Skyeel / Небесный угорь

Fragile lait tree and glass bell / Хрупкие деревья лейта и стеклянный колокольчик

Prickletac, cremling and emerald scarab beetles / Колючник, кремлинг и жуки-бронзовки

Purelake carps and mystical fishspren / Карпы Чистого Озера и загадочная рыба-спрен

Books, brushes, seashell, larkin and strange Shin grass / Книги, кисти, ракушка, ларкин и странная шиноварская трава


End file.
